Necromancers' Epic
by Jimmy The Gnome
Summary: Starts out with a couple of necromancers in Blood Moor. Goes on through the storyline with multiple twists. Not quite sure about the ending, for it is a long ways off (hopefully) and I haven't thought that far ahead. Remember to R&R.


Legal: I (the writer) did not think of the Diablo storyline. It was created by Blizzard and the rest of the Diablo team. Some quotes are taken from game, manual, etc. for accuracy only.

Chapter 1

**Death Working for the Light**

--------------------------------------------

Nichlön was almost completely surrounded by the fallen. Nearing the last words of the curse, a fallen jumped at Nichlön. The fallen was repelled immediately by the barrier of bones swirling around Nichlön. The curse was done. Suddenly all of the fallen began to glow orange. Nichlön called upon more of his mana, sending a wave of missiles into the hoard of fallen. The missiles were the teeth of the dragon Trag'Oul, summoned up from the underworld.

The teeth immediately killed four of the fallen, due to the curse Nichlön recited. The curse made any wound fester much faster than it normally would, even a minor scratch would result in a huge wound. With fresh corpses to work with, Nichlön gathered more of his mana. Focusing the mana on the corpses of the fallen, the corpses began quivering, and soon after, exploded, sending shards of bone in every direction, killing another fourteen fallen. Nichlön only had to do this once more to cause the death to all but three of the fallen. One last wave of teeth killed the remaining three. Just remembering his companion, Nichlön turned to see how Dakmor was fairing.

One of Dakmor's skeletons had just killed the last fallen that they were fighting. Dakmor had another four skeletons and one golem left. Nichlön and Dakmor had ran into a fallen camp, another group of fallen were sighted coming into the camp, that is when Nichlön decided to attack the camp, Dakmor attacked the incoming group.

These two men were necromancers. Nichlön and Dakmor had recently been allowed to leave their training to come battle the forces of evil, now being sighted in the human realm. The necromancers believed that the introduction of more evil upon the human realm would cause the balance between good and evil to be tipped. Necromancers believed that everything must be in proportion, if not, the Great Cycle would end.

Dakmor walked over to where Nichlön was standing, "You are _very_ messy," Dakmor said, looking around at the exploded corpses.

"At least I do not need others to do the fighting for me," Nichlön retorted. Dakmor had always hated being criticized about him not doing the actual fighting, the monsters he summoned fought for him.

"Shut up! I do not need to be badgered about my ways, it wasn't even my choice!"

Nichlön and Dakmor had been friends since they both began training. The first step to a necromancer's training is testing. A test to see what branch of necromancy the person would study. This was determined by the persons mana. Mana is the underlying energy found in every living thing. Nichlön's mana reservoir was small, but he could gather it very quickly. This was needed for up close battles when summoning weapons must be done quickly. Dakmor's mana reservoir was much larger, but he could not access it nearly as fast. A large, slow, current of mana was needed for the revival of the dead. That is why Dakmor summoned the dead to help him and why Nichlön was a one on one necromancer.

"I was only joking. We should get going again if we're to make it to the encampment by nightfall."

"Yes, let's go. I don't want to be stuck out here in the night."

----------------------------

"WHO GOES THERE?" A strong, feminine voice called out from behind the wall.

"Not but two warriors," Nichlön called back.

"Show yourselves!" A torch was just lit on the top of the wall. The two companions walked into the light that was cast by the newly lit torch. There was whispering heard from behind the wall.

"How do you call yourselves warriors? Neither of you have any armor, and only one of you have a weapon, and it's only a dagger!" Another voice criticized.

"We do not need physical weapons, we are our own weapons. We have leather armor on under our clothing," Dakmor yelled to the wall. The gate soon opened, allowing the two necromancers passage.

"At least they have walls up," Nichlön quietly said to Dakmor. The rogues had recently fled from their monastery. Demons began showing up in the lower catacombs, they soon grew large enough in numbers to take the whole monastery, forcing the rogues to leave. The demons were rumored to be controlled by the Maiden of Anguish, Andarial. This new encampment was all that was left of the rogues.

"Welcome to our glorious hovel," a young attractive woman said with a slight tone.

"Well, I guess you can welcome us. You're correct on the 'hovel' part, but not so much with the 'glorious' part," Nichlön remarked.

This put a glare on the young woman's face. "I must welcome you to stay as long as you wish, outlander," she said (with a definite angry tone), and marched off.

"Hmm... It must have been something I said."

"You don't need to make fun of the place right when we get here," Dakmor said. He too marched after the woman.

"Excuse me, sorry, is there a healer around here?" Dakmor asked.

"Yes, south-east corner," she said, without turning or stopping.

With that, Nichlön and Dakmor went to the south-east corner. What they found was a little purple tent with a woman wearing a purple robe in it. She looked to be of an older age.

"Welcome, necromancers. I've been awaiting your arrival."

The two were instantly dumb-struck by this. They had not told anyone about their destination. Let alone, send a messenger ahead of them. They soon figured she must have been an oracle.

"We are in need of potions, it has been a long trip."

"I shall give you all I have, for a price, of course," Akara replied.

After restocking themselves with potions, Nichlön and Dakmor set up their own tent and went to rest for the night.

--------------------

They were awoken by a rogue early in the morning, "Akara wishes to speak with you."

"What do you think she wants?" Nichlön asked.

"Did you steal anything from her last night?" Dakmor said, accusingly.

Nichlön gave no reply.

"My friends, I am afraid our encampment is in danger. One of Kashya's scouts has just reported a cave filled with foul creatures. I am afraid they may be gathering to attack in force. We ask that you two would try to clear the cave of evil."

Nichlön and Dakmor stood there, pondering what the incentive of going might be.

"What do we get out of it," Nichlön said.

"I shall give you both magical scrolls, these scrolls will teleport you back to town. They will only allow creatures that are not tainted with evil through them."

It did not take long for the two necromancers to see the value in these scrolls.

"We shall head out at once, thank you."

"May the Great-Eye watch over you."

After gathering their few possessions the two death mages started their quest to clear the Den of Evil.

------------------------------

"By Rathma! Where the hell is this 'Den of Evil'" Nichlön blurted, after having searched most of the day. "Akara said it was close to the encampment."

"By the map, we've covered most of the Blood Moor, and that's where she said it was."

After a short time Nichlön grew impatient once again. "How much more is there to search?"

Dakmor looked down to the scroll once again, "Once we get on top of this hill, we should be able to look over our unexplored terrain."

In a matter of a few more minutes, Nichlön and Dakmor reached the top of the hill. Immediately stopped in their tracks by the sight of a huge fallen encampment. Along with the fallen there were four giant fur-covered creature with huge arms and hands. There was also a few larger looking fallen carrying staves as weapons. The necromancers immediately identified these new monsters as brutes and fallen shamans. The fallen shaman having the ability to revive their weaker counterparts. In the very center of the encampment was a cage, inside, a female human.


End file.
